Shaun's Little Problem
by Lavendula Angustifolia
Summary: Shaun often gets teased by Lucy and Rebecca as to what his sexual preference may be. He obviously isn't gay though, right? [Shaun/Desmond]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Assassin's Creed or the characters. I wish I did, but eh. Please enjoy this story. I put it together on the spot. Please be warned though, there is some slash in there and there will definitely be lemon in the later chapters and the rating will go up to count for it when it does. Don't read it if you aren't into that kind of stuff. Any feedback is highly appreciated as that increases the chances of being more.**

Shaun leaned forward and rested his elbows on Lucy's desk.

"So..?" He started in his British accent before clearing his throat and trying again, "Did you do something with your hair today? It looks different."

Lucy didn't bat an eyelash and continued typing.

"That lipgloss really compliments you eyes." Shaun was struggling with this.

Lucy glared up at him before replying curtly, "I'm not wearing lipgloss."

"Oh. Shaun muttered and looked down. "I guess you just have naturally beautiful lips."

This made Lucy turn around "Are you trying to flirt with me? Because it's not working."

Shaun stood up straight and gaped in fake shock "Me? Flirt with you? Never!"

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together and she glared more.

"I'm actually trying to practice flirting for this girl-" Shaun muttered

"Is it Rebecca?" Lucy cut off, suddenly interested.

"What! No!" Shaun cried hastily, "You wouldn't know he-"

"Is it Desmond?" Lucy cut Shaun short again. "I bet it is."

"I said girl." Shaun replied sourly.

"It is so Desmond" Lucy smirked and turned back to her computer to type some more.

"It is not!" Shaun shouted, a bit too defensively.

"It's not what?" Rebecca inquired as she strolled into the room nonchalantly, a tub of yogurt in her hands and a spoon in her mouth.

"Shaun's got a crush on Desmond." Lucy teased to a bitter cry of "I do not!"

Rebecca plonked down on her chair which rolled backwards with the force and smiled "N'aaaw isn't that sweet."

"Finally coming out of the closet" Lucy cooed.

Shaun bit his lip bitterly and hoped that the way he was staring at him was enough to make them stop. It wasn't.

"He's right there in the animus if you want to get some smoochies now." Rebecca emphasized her point by pretending to make out with the air.

"I'm afraid he's straight though." Lucy smirked. "Learnt first hand. Sorry Shaun."

"You slept with Desmond," Shaun was shocked.

"Yes and is he great in bed. You chose a good one."

"Uh oh." Rebecca grinned "Look who's waking up!" She pointed the tip of the spoon towards the animus.

"You did that on purpose." Shaun growled

"'Fraid not." She looked over at Desmond slowly opening his eyes before giggling.

"Well we'll leave you boys to it." Lucy almost snorted as she grabbed Rebecca's wrist and led her away.

Desmond looked around the room and into Shaun's eyes.

"Leave us to what?"

Shaun groaned and dragged his hand over his face before muttering "The girls have some strange delusion that I have a crush on you."

Desmond cocked his head inquisitively as he started sitting up, "Do you?"

"No!" Shaun blurted, almost too quickly.

"Then what gave them that idea?" Desmond folded his arms

"They were just messing around with me."

"I dunno. Lucy's usually pretty serious" Desmond replied in a singsong manner as he got up.

"Not you too." Shaun muttered "I'm not into guys."

"Are you sure?" Desmond sounded genuinely surprised "Because I've never seen you with a girl."

"You've only known me for a year." Shaun's mumbling fell on deaf ears.

"It almost seems as if-"

It was Shaun's turn to cut someone of, "I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT"

He took Desmond's shocked silence as a chance to spit out "Plus I hate you."

Desmond quickly recovered and hissed back "Then why are you still talking to me?"

Shaun turned tail and started to walk out of the room "And just for that, I'm leaving."

Desmond hopped behind him and teased "What? No goodnight kiss."

Desmond closed his eyes and puckered his lips to aid the joke, but did not expect his lips to be covered by another warm pair. His eyes opened in shock to Shaun's face unbearably close to his. One of Shaun's hands was latched onto Desmond's wrist, the other placed on the back of his head, pushing him in.

Desmond relaxed slightly and parted his mouth with a minuscule moan. Shaun took this opportunity to hastily shove his tongue into Desmond's hot wet mouth. To Shaun's surprise, Desmond played along and kissed back, his tongue crawling all around inside Shaun's hot head. Shaun dropped Desmond's wrist and wrapped his arm arm around Desmond's back. Desmond's arms hooked around Shaun's waist, caressing him. Shaun moaned into Desmond's mouth and bit onto his lips.

Shaun parted from the kiss, but began to plant smaller kisses from Desmond's lips down to his neck. Desmond rolled his neck back to expose more of the skin as Shaun licked and nipped at it. He kissed down to the base of Desmond's neck before kissing bck up to his ear. He gnashed his teeth against the skin and nibbled on the lobe.

Desmond was disappointed when Shaun pushed him away, almost making him trip.

"There you go. A goodnight kiss." Shaun grumbled and stormed off.

"Hey!" Desmond cried out after him, "You can't leave now!"

"Just watch me" Shaun threatened.

Shaun marched out of the Animus room, past the two girls cooing "How did it go?" and slammed the door to his room, blocking out the rest of the team. He fell down onto the bed and stared deep into the ceiling, as if trying to find out its secrets. He breathed heavily and his eyes were wide open.

It was true when he said that Desmond wasn't the one he liked. It was just some girl on the internet. But now?

Now he just wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**[I am changing the writing tense to 1st person present because I keep writing in it and it's too much trouble just to keep changing it back. It is written from Shaun's point of view, in case you didn't notice]**

The next day seemed almost unbearable. I could almost taste the tension in the air when Desmond and I were in the same room and nearly dropped my tea when Desmond's arm brushed against my own. It was going to be a long day.

I walk into the animus room and began starting up his computer. It had just started springing to life when Desmond cares to walk up behind me.

"Hello Desmond, go away." I drawl instinctively.

Desmond seemed to almost not hear the request as he sat down on a chair next to Shaun. Shaun looked over to him and sighed when Desmond leaned forward with an inquiring look on his face. He was going to ask a question and Shaun knew he would not like it.

"What was all that about?" Desmond asked

"All what about?", I try to shake him off, "You're going to have to be more specific, Desmond. A lot of things happens here."

"The kiss." Desmond says flatly.

I sigh and leans into the chair "I don't know. I was tired and wasn't thinking straight."

"You really seemed to enjoy it." Desmond was really trying to piss me off today.

"You did too." I hiss in defense.

Desmond pauses for a second, considering, and then smirks, "So what if I did?"

Now it was my turn to pause, this time in shock, "But you're straight!"

"How would you know?"

"You slept with Lucy." I declare accusingly.

Desmond shrugs, not even bothered about how I know this.

An awkward silence falls between us and after a few moments I turn back to the computer which is now on and started to work, hoping that Desmond would just leave.

But he doesn't. He just sits there at my desk, staring at me. I know he is there as I can feel his gaze on my back and can see the outline of his body in my peripheral vision, but I don't know how he is looking at me. I am too scared to turn around as there may be affection on his face and I just can't have that.

He stays there until Lucy and Rebecca are set up too and ask him to sit in the animus. He does so without saying a word and just before he blacks out, I catch him looking at me. With affection. Fuck.

The day continues like it usually does, bland, boring and bleak. None of us speak to each other unless we need something. Sometime around the middle of the day Lucy and Rebecca leave for a lunch break. I swear to god that they are leaving me alone with Desmond on purpose.

Luckily for me, Desmond doesn't get lunch breaks as being in the animus requires very little energy consumption. Lucky bastard.

I sit there and type at my newest history file, but every now and then I turn back to Desmond. Thoughts creep into my head about what I can do to him as he sits in his chair unaware. I try to abolish these thoughts from my mind as quickly as they come, yet I just can't help but to find myself enjoying them.

Before I know what I am doing, I walk over to the Animus 2.0 and am touching Desmond's hand. I grasp the lifeless object in my own and with my thumb start stroking the back of his hand. I lightly drag my hand up his sleeved arm, feeling the rough fabric, and lay my hand on his neck. I caress his face and almost consider kissing it when I see on Rebecca's computer screen that Ezio has stopped moving. I draw my hand away sharply and wonder if Desmond can feel my touch through the Animus. I curse myself as I see Ezio touch his neck, shrug and continue on.  
Fan-bloody-tastic.

The rest of the day plays out uneventfully and when Desmond exits the Animus I quickly whisk myself to my room. I fall into my bed and try to suffocate myself in my pillow as I imagine all of the horrible things I want to do to Desmond, both murderous and dirty.


End file.
